Clan:Summoned vengeance
}}| }| }}' |- |colspan="2" align="center"| }| }| }} |- ! nowrap="nowrap"|Clan initials | }| }|SV}} |- ! Homeworld | }| }|89}} |- ! F2P/P2P | }| }|P2P}} |- ! Combat req. | }| }|120 P2P Combat & 110 F2P Combat}} |- ! Skill req. | }| }|1500+}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Clan chat | }| }|S V CC}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Interests | }| }|Godwars, various}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Team Cape | }| }|35}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Allied clans | }| }|N/A}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Enemies | }| }|N/A}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Gorvenment type | }| }|Hierarchy, Meritocracy}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|RS Forum QFC | }| }|92-93-223-61773988}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Runehead | }| }|Click here}} |- !nowrap="nowrap"|Member count | }| }|26}} |} }||}} }||}} }} '''Summoned Vengeance' was founded in September 2010 by Wigleywoo and LiamRich7590. The clan's solid fundaments consist of a group of long-standing friends, able to bear a wider community of members. The clan aims at having fun together in multiplayer events such as Monsterkilling and Warring. Other important members are Kagura156 and G1m3duMpr1ng. If you are interested in what we do, please do consider joining us by visiting our Forum page. What follows is the set of rules to be followed by clan members. This list can also be found on the Forum page. Clan Rules * You must obey all Jagex rules; * No offensive language; * No spamming or flaming on the threads or the clan chat during any situation; * No multi-clanning; If you are found to be multi clanning you will be swiftly kicked from the clan (this doesn't mean you may not join specialty clans like Bandos masses, Penguin spotting...); * Be respectful to all other members; * If there is a problem in the Clan Chat and a ranked member has given more than two warnings, the offender is to be removed from the Channel and/or Clan; * Attend atleast 2 events a month. Clan Chat Rules This is a list of rules to follow on top of the overall rules. '' *'Don't degrade others. ' *'No arguments in the Clan Chat.' ''If you have any problems with someone, take it to someone else's CC, we don't want it in the clan's CC. *'Keep all disrespectful jokes to yourself.' Feelings can be hurt here. You need to show some respect and keep them out of the CC and forums. This includes racist jokes. Meeting Rules * No Speaking When A Ranked Member Is Speaking; '' * ''No Constant Movement Around The Assembly Area; '' * ''Wait to ask questions at the end of the meeting. Events Summoned Vengeance is mainly a PvM clan, especially during the weekends. From monday to friday we may also organise Skill and Minigame Events. Events we may organize include (but are not limited to): *All GWD bosses; *Corp; *DK's; *KBD; *Various Minigames. You can find an up-to-date listing of this week's events by following this link. For suggestions on events to crash, click here. Clan Gallery This is the Clan Gallery. Clan members are free to post their RuneScape-related pictures here. S V banner1.PNG|Clan Banner Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Clans Category:Articles Under Construction